<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legendary Flash by Stormrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252104">The Legendary Flash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace'>Stormrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen is Berry Allen, Eobard Thawne is not the Reverse Flash yet, F/M, Female Barry Allen, First Meetings, Gen, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard is the curator of an old, lonely museum when his true hero appears before him. And she is...she is...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Eobard Thawne, The Flash &amp; Reverse Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legendary Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me,” Eobard sighed as he replaced one of the ancient cold guns in the stasis field. There were many reasons people entered the Flash Museum, and none of them were to learn about any of the people in the line and legacy of The Flash. They weren’t going to ask about Berry Allen, her adventures or how she had been one of the greatest heroes of her age. Someone asking for directions was more likely than that.</p>
<p>“Yes, what can I do for you?” he asked, nonetheless, though he didn’t look up quite yet.</p>
<p>“Well, I might sound just a little crazy here, but do you have a working cosmic treadmill here?” cosmic treadmill? He turned.</p>
<p>She looked like she had stepped right out of one of his holograms. Her suit was identical to the one he had obtained. The yellow wings on her cowl, no lenses in the eyes so the blue of her irises was not covered, the shades of the scarlet and the yellow were unbelievably correct, her boots were the right height, and she... She was beautiful.</p>
<p>“I swear, I’m not insane!” she held out her arms as if to placate him, “I just... I’m The Flash from the 21st century. I’m the Fastest Woman Alive and I can time travel w-“</p>
<p>“With the help of your cosmic treadmill to pinpoint your travel.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Exactly!” she smiled. At him, “I was taking this creep back to his era on my treadmill, but his cape got caught and we were thrown into this time when it exploded.”</p>
<p>Eobard noticed the unconscious form of Abra Kadabra tucked just behind the hero. Which adventure was this? Was it when he had turned Flash into a wooden puppet? Or was this the first time she had ever encountered him? Why would it matter? It was her! Flash! His idol! She was standing before him as if an answer to his greatest and deepest wish!</p>
<p>“It’s really you?” he did not mean to phrase that as a question. Idiot!</p>
<p>“I get it if you don’t believe me!” she looked worried, “I don’t really have much to prove it’s true. Aside from my speed.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to prove it!” no one else in this godforsaken time would be able to copy her suit so well or know what the cosmic treadmill was or its function.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she looked so sceptical of him.</p>
<p>“No! Of course not! Yes, I do have the cosmic treadmill here. I’m not sure if it’ll work, though,” he started to lead the way back to the most prized part of his collection. He, Eobard Thawne, was leading The Flash through every piece of her legacy that had survived to this time! He paused when he noticed her starting to drag Abra Kadabra along behind her, “Do you need to lock him up?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, no. He’ll sleep for hours. I made sure of that.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>He stared to lead the way again, and she walked alongside him, looking around with undisguised curiosity and maybe a little awe. He felt proud.</p>
<p>“Nice place. Quiet though.”</p>
<p>“The people of this time are idiots that don’t value history. They don’t understand how amazing and powerful you are.”</p>
<p>“I just marooned myself a few thousand years in the future, so I’m not sure amazing is the right word to describe me,” she bashfully looked away, “And Superman literally pushed the moon out of orbit once, so maybe not that powerful either. I just run fast.”</p>
<p>Eobard stared. How could she not...? Didn’t she know how integral she was to the very existence of the universe today? Didn’t she realize... No. She wouldn’t. Was she a day over twenty? She was so young, shy and uncertain. Tested but hardly tried.</p>
<p>“How long have you been the Flash?” he asked, unable to help himself.</p>
<p>“Almost two years now. The treadmill, yes!” she was suddenly gone from his side and across the room running her hands over the old, still dingy and banged up from spending a millennium buried near the foundations of Greater Central City, “You don’t mind if I take it apart to check it out, do you? I just want to make sure it won’t explode.”</p>
<p>“Be my guest,” the words were barely out of his mouth before all the pieces of his most prized possession were strewn all about the floor of the room. She came to a stop in the middle of the mess with a piece she was making a face at.</p>
<p>“Is it broken?”</p>
<p>“It’s just old,” she shrugged, “Nothing a little hard work and careful tinkering won’t fix. Would you happen to have a tool kit I could use?”</p>
<p>Eobard nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to get her the kit. She smiled at him when he brought it back to her, and he couldn’t remember ever feeling so…satisfied.</p>
<p>“Um, I know I keep asking for things and that it’s probably really annoying, but would you show me how these all work?” Eobard wondered if he had died. This couldn’t be anything other than Heaven, could it? How else would he experience talking to and even teaching the Flash?!</p>
<p>Of course, if this were Heaven, it would never end. Flash would forever be sitting in his museum letting him help her revive her greatest invention. Instead, she finished it within thirty minutes and was ready to leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much… Oh, I’m sorry! I completely forgot to ask for your name!”</p>
<p>“Eobard. Eobard Thawne.”</p>
<p>“Berry Allen,” she warmly shook his hand, “Pleased to meet you, Eobard. I hope we’ll meet again soon.”</p>
<p>She vanished in a storm of lightning.</p>
<p>This was the greatest day in his life. If he died right now, he would die utterly and completely happy and fulfilled. Except, he was startled to realize, that wasn’t true. He had received a gift beyond his wildest dreams, and it wasn’t enough. He needed more.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>